


Too Much Tuna

by helvonasche



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, I suck at tagging, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Fingering, hybrid reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: Shifting from foot to foot while waiting for the elevator, the discomfort was becoming unbearable. Your heat had hit early and you needed to get back to your private room as quickly as possible. If any of the other hybrids found you, you’d be fucked, literally. Luckily this elevator went straight to the private hybrid floors and were technically only for human employees. There were a few hybrids who used them, usually because they were about to go into heat or rut, and no one seemed to mind.





	Too Much Tuna

Shifting from foot to foot while waiting for the elevator, the discomfort was becoming unbearable. Your heat had hit early and you needed to get back to your private room as quickly as possible. If any of the other hybrids found you, you’d be fucked, literally. Luckily this elevator went straight to the private hybrid floors and were technically only for human employees. There were a few hybrids who used them, usually because they were about to go into heat or rut, and no one seemed to mind.

As you impatiently watched the elevator light, only two arrows to let you know what it might be doing, you heard someone coming into the alcove. You were willing to wait to use the next elevator if it was another hybrid, but to your relief it was one of the groomers. You’d never worked with him and couldn’t remember his name, but he seemed nice enough.

Without a word he stood next to you and you tried to not make it obvious how much you were struggling, your tail swishing back and forth through the air. He might be a groomer, but everyone was a threat until you were back in your room. The bell and opening doors were a relief. As you stepped inside, you noticed that the doors seemed to struggle for a moment, but didn’t worry. The building you lived and worked in was well maintained, and in a few minutes you’d be safely in your room and riding out your heat the way you were meant to.

The smell of something undeniably delicious hit you and your mouth began to water. The groomer had tuna and you were starving.  _Only a few more minutes and you can drown in tuna_ , you thought as you kept to your side of the elevator.

You noticed that the groomer hadn’t hit a different floor from you. Wondering who would be getting him as the elevator came to a stop at the floor before yours, you didn’t notice that the doors weren’t opening. Glancing at the groomer, you wondered if this was out of the ordinary and the look on his face confirmed your suspicions.

Your stomach started to knot as he stepped forward and started pushing buttons. First the door open, then the emergency buttons, but nothing was happening. The elevator had stopped and you were trapped in it.

Backing into the corner and trying your best to stay away from him and his sandwich or whatever he had on him. Your stomach growled, and he turned around, “Hey, it’s okay.”

Eyes wide, you shook your head and held up your hands, “I need to get to my room.”

The groomer pushed the emergency button again, but still nothing happened. He seemed to be concerned by this, taking his phone out. You leaned forward to see what he was doing, and nearly drooled at the delectable scent of fresh tuna. You were going to go insane if you didn’t get some. All your heat symptoms were ignored as you took a step toward him, trying to figure out where the food was.  _If I can just grab it quick and eat it he won’t notice_ , you thought as you inched closer, sniffing and trying to see where the smell was coming from.

He looked up, expecting you to still be in the corner, and jumped when he saw how close you were. Holding his phone up, he said, “Half an hour at… Are you okay?”

Tilting your head to the side, you made an attempt at speaking but only managed to mewl as a shiver ran up your spine. His undivided attention and the obvious concern had your mind blanking. You hadn’t noticed until then, probably because you were more focused on the tuna, but he was attractive. Very attractive.

He held out a hand, something all the staff did to show that they weren’t a threat, and asked, “Can you talk?”

You shook your head and tried to take a step back, but ended up stumbling over your own feet. Before you fell backward, he grabbed your arm then wrapped the other around your waist. He was so close and as you stared up at him, the only thought you had was that you knew exactly where the tuna was now.

He helped you get back on your feet, and rubbed the back of his head as he said, “We’ll get out of here soon, I promise.”

Back in your corner, you wondered why he was looking away from you when you felt like you’d been hit by a truck. Your heat was back with a vengeance and you were doubled over, groaning loudly. You were so hungry and you would be crippled by arousal soon, and the groomer seemed to be the answer to all your problems. He had tuna, he was male, and you were certain he could take care of all your problems if you could just get him to understand how desperate you were. Leaning into the corner, you slid to the floor, and tried to think of how to get what you wanted without attacking him while you could still think clearly.

The groomer turned around when he heard your groan, his brow furrowed as he asked, “Is it your heat?”

You nodded.

“That’s why you took this elevator?”

You nodded again.

“Shit.”

Wrapping your arms around your knees, you decided you could suffer through this. It couldn’t take too much longer to at least get the doors open, and you could wait. You could totally wait. It wouldn’t be that hard. You couldn’t help but stare at him and you noticed that he was now on the opposite side, trying to get as far from you as possible.  _Shit_ , you thought as you realized that you might be having an effect on him.

He was human, but that wouldn’t stop your pheromones from having at least some impact on him. You watched him closely, trying to see if there were any signs that he might be interested. This wouldn’t be like being around another hybrid, he shouldn’t get aggressive, but you didn’t know. You’d never heard of anything like this, aside from the humans that asked for hybrids in heat or rut, but you weren’t available for those sorts of activities. You weren’t an exotic breed, just a ragdoll, but you were considered special here. You continued to watch him, and couldn’t stop thinking about how much bigger he was.

The groomer seemed to be trying to become one with the corner, pressing himself into the wall and facing away from you before he turned and dropped to the floor dramatically. He pulled out his phone again and started typing quickly. His phone beeped, he looked at it, sighed, and dropped it on the floor. Looking up at you, he smiled weakly, and said, “At least an hour.”

You could wait an hour. An hour was nothing. Even though you knew that you could wait, that it wouldn’t really hurt you, you were starting to doubt it. You were hungry and your body ached. Considering the circumstances, you figured that you should ask about the tuna, that was one thing you couldn’t wait for, “Do you have any food?”

“You’re hungry?” he asked. His eyes were so big and he looked so worried, then he ducked his head as he dug through his bag, muttering, “I just picked up my lunch… hold on… ”

Louder than before your stomach rumbled as he pulled out a container and held it out to you, “You can have it all, I’ll get-”

You grabbed the container and moaned loudly as you opened it: maguro. Bluefin tuna was your favorite and you didn’t say a word before taking two pieces and greedily stuffing your face. By the time it was half gone you could hear him laughing and you looked up, “I’m sorry. Thank you. It’s delicious.”

“It’s fine,” he said with a smile, “You must have been hungry.”

Trying to remember that you weren’t an animal, well, not completely, you made an honest attempt at conversation, “I was-am… and tuna is my favorite.”

“Mine too,” he said and your face dropped. You ate his entire lunch in a matter of minutes, and it had been good. Really good. Probably some of the best tuna you’d ever eaten and you wondered how expensive it had been. As if he could read your mind, he said in a rush, “It’s okay, I can get something else. It’s not a big deal.”

Looking down at the mostly empty container, you didn’t know if you should give it back or finish it. He seemed fine with you devouring his lunch, but you felt so bad. Taking the last bite, you handed him back the empty container, “Thank you, it was really good.”

“I’m happy you liked it,” he said, taking the empty container and putting it back in his bag.

“So… you work here?” you asked, cringing because of course he worked at the hotel.

He nodded, “Yeah, I’m a groomer.”

_Why did I ask that, I know he’s a groomer_ , you scolded yourself before he added, “I’m Seungyoon.”

Trying your best to keep it together, you told him your name and he smiled. Seungyoon leaned back, taking his bag off and setting it next to him, “I’ve seen you before- I mean, around. Not in a creepy way. I swear.”

“I’ve seen you too,” you said, hoping that it would make this less awkward. Now that your stomach was full, you were able to focus a little better, but for how much longer? As if your body had planned it, you felt the familiar pressure begin to grow. It was subtle, for now, but soon you’d probably be humping his leg, anything to get some form of release. In frustration you flicked your tail, and tried to ignore the growing need inside you as you asked, “Do you like being a groomer?”

He thought for a moment before ducking his head and saying, “I do, well, I will. To be honest, I thought I’d get to work on someone like you, but they have me running errands mostly. It’s not my dream job, but it pays the bills and gives me experience that I need.”

“Experience?” you asked, feeling your ears perk up.

“Yeah, I’m going to school to be a doctor, specializing in hybrids.”

Confused as to how grooming and being a doctor had anything in common, or why someone would even want to go through all that trouble. He didn’t seem like he was serious enough to be a doctor anyway. You wanted him to stop talking about this and rip your clothes off.

“Are you okay?” he asked and you knew you were screwed.

“I… um…” you started, but knew that you wouldn’t be able to explain this. Your mind was drifting and concentrating on anything other than getting off or getting pregnant would be asking too much.

You didn’t know when he’d gotten up, but he was at your side and asking you something, but you didn’t care. You were staring at his lips, which were insane. How did anyone have lips so full and just made for kissing or biting?

“Hey, Y/N, how long since your heat started?” he asked, his voice finally cutting through your thoughts.

You had to think for a minute before responding, “Maybe an hour.”

He kept talking, but you didn’t hear a word. All you saw were his full lips moving, and you couldn’t help yourself as you leaned closer and closer…

“Mmmph,” whatever he was saying was cut off as you kissed him. He pulled back, his hands on your shoulders to keep you from doing it again, as he searched your face. It was clear to both of you that you were gone, but he had hidden what you were doing to him pretty well until you grabbed him. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before he was able to say, “This isn’t a good idea.”

“I don’t care,” you whispered, confident now that you knew he was at least interested. Stroking him over his pants, you continued, “We have some time, and I need you.”

“Oh my god,” he muttered as he looked down, “Have you ever-”

“No,” you pouted, hoping that if you played up your breeding it would help convince him, “All I’ve ever had were toys.”

“Son of a bitch,” he knelt next to you for another moment before his hands were in your hair and pulling you close.

Part of you knew that tricking him was wrong, but you weren’t lying, just playing up your plight. It wouldn’t do any harm if you were with him, there weren’t any rules against it and you wanted him. He cupped your cheek, running his thumb along your bottom lip as he said, “You’re beautiful.”

Trying to keep your elation to yourself, you wondered if he was more interested than you originally thought. Bringing your hand up to his belt as you licked his thumb, you asked, “How do you want me?”

He chuckled, like he was amused by your attempt at seduction, and you thought you were going to lose your mind. You were certain that it would kill you if he turned you down, and you knew your disappointment was painted all over your face as he said, “I was about to ask you that.”

In one fluid movement, you got your hands on his shoulders, and pushed him backward, then mounted him. Staring at him as he laid stunned beneath you, you said, “Like this.”

Leaning down, you ran your tongue along his neck and felt his hands grip your hips. You were trying to stay calm, to enjoy this, but you were frantically trying to get his clothes off. Clawing at his chest until he sat up slightly and took your hands, “We aren’t going to have time for that.”

Sitting up, you looked down at him and felt like you were going to cry. Why would he turn you down now? Before you could actually start crying, he pushed your hips back as he lifted his, and you calmed down. Your body took over and you were grinding against him as he tried to keep talking, “Just need to- oh God- keep it together until… we can- don’t stop- get you to your room…”

“Then you’ll take care of me, Yoony?” you asked, moaning loudly when he grabbed your ass.

His hands were gone, and you missed them, but it didn’t stop you. Now that you knew what you wanted, you weren’t going to stop until you were done. He was trying to sit up again, but you had already decided that this was how you would be doing this.

“Y/N, not like this… just- oh my God- stop for a second,” he finally managed to get out.

You didn’t think you could stop, but you tried to and that’s what counts. As soon as you did, he pushed you back into the corner and you couldn’t believe him. There was nothing touching you now but the walls and you could have slapped him for not letting you at least get off once.

“Open your legs, kitten,” he said, his voice so deep you didn’t think you’d ever forget it. As if you were in a trance, you did as he asked, moaning as he ran his hands along your inner thighs. Now that he could think, he was able to explain, “I can take care of you now, but it won’t look good if I’m covered in your slick.”

“I need more,” you whined, trying to get him to move faster. Didn’t he realize that you would die if he didn’t hurry the fuck up?

“You will,” Seungyoon said, hooking your panties and pulling them to the side. Sliding his thumb along your slit before pushing two fingers into you, “This will be enough… for now.”

Nodding emphatically, you couldn’t think of anything other than how good it felt. For a few moments, he seemed worried he’d hurt you. He was taking his time, slowly pushing into you all the way before pulling back. After a particularly needy whine, he locked eyes with you and grinned before speeding up.

In a few moments you were gripping his shirt and crying out for more. His other hand seemed to appear out of nowhere, honestly you’d forgotten he even had two hands, and he gripped your panties and tore them off. You weren’t sure human men were normally aggressive, but you hoped that Seungyoon was.

You remembered he was looking at you and you tried to focus on his face when you nearly snapped. His other hand, resting on your lower stomach, held your hips in place while he began to circle your clit with his thumb. He continued to pump his fingers into you as he asked, “This better than a toy?”

“Yes,” you breathed.

He pressed down on your clit as your cunt began to contract around his fingers. For a second before you came, he glanced over his shoulder, but then was focused on you again. Tilting his head, as if he were thinking about something, he raised his hand and slapped your pussy and hissed, “Cum like a good girl.”

Digging your claws into his shoulder, you started to moan, but he covered your mouth as you rode out your orgasm. You didn’t seem to have control of your hips as they continued to roll against his hand, grinding into his palm, then you heard it.

“We’ll have you folks out in a few minutes,” someone outside the elevator yelled, “Just hoisting you up to the next floor and gonna pry the doors open.”

The elevator jerked a few times as you rushed to put yourself back together. Smoothing your skirt and checking your face on the mirrored doors, you were spun around and pressed against the wall.

Seungyoon hips pinned you in place as he asked, “Can you make it to your room now?”

Stunned but pleased to have him so close again, you nodded weakly.

“I don’t think you can,” he said as he pressed himself closer, “I think you still need help.”

“I still need help,” you blurted as the doors opened and he stepped away. Without a second thought you got out of the elevators and clung to Seungyoon. You wouldn’t need anyone else’s help, or anything, ever again.

The End. <3


End file.
